dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Courtesans
Courtesans, more commonly referred to as prostitutes, are women who offer their services at the Golden Cat brothel. According to the Heart, many of the Golden Cat's courtesans come to the brothel from farmlands, enticed by false promises of factory work.[[The Heart/Quotes#House of Pleasure|''"They thought they would be working in a factory. By the time they arrive it's much too late."]] Others are given to the Cat by families too poor to feed them, while still others are bastard daughters banished to the brothel.[[The Heart/Quotes#House of Pleasure|"They ship them in from farming villages, bastard daughters and extra mouths that can't be fed."]] They are only encountered during the mission House of Pleasure. Trivia *The Heart says that Slackjaw was raised by courtesans, and is unknowingly the son of a courtesan and a prince.[[The Heart/Quotes#Slackjaw|"Slackjaw. Whores raised him. He'll never know his father was a prince."]] *The audiograph Emily Tells a Tale recounts an interaction between a courtesan, Madame Prudence, and Custis Pendleton, as witnessed by Emily Kaldwin. *The book Missing Women, Golden Cat centers around a missing woman named Patrice, who was rumored to have performed at the Golden Cat, "singing and playing the harp". *The Heart notes that one particular courtesan is a carrier of the rat plague, and knowingly passes it on to her clients.[[The Heart/Quotes#Courtesan|"She is a plague carrier, infectious, but not ill. And she knows it."'']] *Four courtesans at the Golden Cat are called by name: **Loulia, who entertains Morgan Pendleton. **Betty, who sees to Bunting's unusual requests; she can be heard expressing her dissatisfaction regarding the work to another courtesan, saying that shocking the art dealer is weird, but she's glad she doesn't have to touch him. **Violetta, who offers to dress as Lady Boyle for Custis Pendleton. **Beatrice, who provides the services that Custis "always gets".Emily Tells a Tale *During the mission High Overseer Campbell, Thaddeus Campbell and Geoff Curnow meet to discuss a dispute between the City Watch and a group of Overseers, apparently started by the murder of a courtesan. *There is a note in Campbell's chambers that suggests he murdered at least one courtesan who was threatening to blackmail him. *Upon entering the Golden Cat, two guards can be overheard discussing how one of them believes that a courtesan actually likes him. The other says that it is just their job to act like that. *During the mission The Flooded District, at the end of Ebenazar Causeway some weepers huddle near an area where several bodies can be found. One of these bodies is that of a deceased courtesan. Gallery courtesans concept.jpg|Courtesan concept art. courtesan sketches.png|More concept art of various courtesans. concept art courtesans2.jpg|Courtesan concept art. courtesansartwork.jpg|Courtesan artwork. courtesan concept (2).jpg|Courtesan concept art. courtesan concept render.jpg|Courtesan render. Courtesan render2.jpg|Another render. Courtesan render1.jpg|Render of a courtesan. render courtesan.jpg|Closeup render of a courtesan. Courtesanaristocrat.png|Courtesan and patron. courtesan1.png|A courtesan gives Morgan Pendleton a hand massage in the Steam Room. ViolettaNew.png|Violetta, a courtesan. Violetta5.png|A courtesan, posing for her client. courtesan2.png|A courtesan named Violetta talks with Custis Pendleton in the Gold Room. Violetta7.png|Custis strokes Violetta's cheek. Betty7.png|Two courtesans applying their make-up at the Golden Cat. courtesan01.png|A courtesan in the smoking room. courtesan02.png|A courtesan. Betty2new.png|Betty, a courtesan. Betty4.png|Two courtesans have a conversation. Two Courtesans.png|Two courtesans hugging. Loulia8.png|Loulia, a courtesan. Morgan01.png|Loulia and Morgan Pendleton in the Ivory Room. Loulia5.png|Loulia with her client, Morgan Pendleton. Loulia1.png|Corvo spies on Loulia through a keyhole in the Steam Room. Gc courtesan n guard.png|A courtesan and a City Watch Officer in the steam room. Officer and a Courtesan.png|The courtesan with the Officer from another angle. screens05 courtesan and officer.png|A courtesan and a sleeping officer. Courtesancloseup.jpg|A close-up image of a courtesan. Loulia9.png|Detail of a courtesan's tattoo. Madam 01.jpg|Madame Prudence with some courtesans. Golden Cat Courtesans.jpg|Courtesans in the Golden Cat steam room. Citywatchandcourtesan.jpg|A City Watch Officer and a courtesan. thegoldencatsuite.jpg|Courtesans and clients from pre-release materials. Aristocrat Courtesan Surprised.jpg|Courtesans and clients from pre-release materials. aristocrat and courtesan.jpg|Pre-release image of a courtesan and an aristocrat in the upstairs portion of the Golden Cat. Aristocrat and courtesan2.jpg|Alternate view of the courtesan and the aristocrat. Aristocrat and prostitutes.jpg|Two courtesans with an aristocrat. References de:Kurtisane es:Cortesana ru:Куртизанки it:Cortigiane zh:妓女 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Character Classes